Hiccup Goes To Highschool
by mypartnerHiccup
Summary: Hiccup misses Murry/Marie. So Hiccup goes and visits him/her. But he/she has to go to school...so Hiccup goes with him/her. Hiccup is now in his/her world. THE MODERN WORLD!
1. Chapter 1

It was a few months since Murry/Marie met Hiccup. Now Hiccup misses him/her.

Hiccup: _I want to go see Murry. What do you say bud?_ *looking at Toothless* *Toothless nods yes* _Okay, lets go and see him/her. For we know the secret._

Then Hiccup rode on Toothless to America to go and see Murry/Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hiccup landed on America; he looked around and saw Murry/Marie; But when Murry/Marie saw him...she had no idea who was coming to her.

Hiccup: _Marie!_

Marie: _Who are you?_ *looking puzzled*

Hiccup: _It´s me Hiccup! It has been months since I saw you; Don´t you remember?_

Marie: *eyes widen* _Hiccup!_ *hugs Hiccup* _I missed you so much!_

Hiccup: _I missed you too._ *letting go of hug*

Marie: _What are you doing here in America? Hiccup?!_ *looking at him with curiosity*

Hiccup: _I wanted to know what you do here._

Marie: _Oh! okay well I uh_ *looks at watch* _Oh No! I´m late for school!_

Hiccup: _School?_ *looking puzzled* _What is that? Marie?!_

Marie: _Oh... its a place where we learn. Want to come?_

Hiccup: _Yeah sure...it could be fun._

Marie: _Okay...but you have to change out of those clothes._ *looking at Hiccup´s outfit* _If you are going to my school...you have to dress like one of us in America. Alright? Hiccup?_

Hiccup: _Okay. Lets do it._ *Hiccup changes into Modern Day Clothes* _How is it? Marie?_

Marie: _You look good._

Hiccup: _Hop on Toothless; I can get you there._ *hops on Toothless*

Marie: _Thank you Hiccup._ *pets Toothless and gets on him* _I will show you where my school is. Okay? Hiccup?_

Hiccup: _Okay. Where is it?_ *looking around in the air*

Marie: _There!_ *points to school* _Land there._

Hiccup lands Toothless at the front doors of the highschool.

Marie gives Hiccup an American name so that everyone in the class will like him.

Marie: _Your name will be Henry. Okay? Hiccup?_

Hiccup: _Uh, okay. How will my name like everyone?_

Marie: _Trust me. They will love you._ *walks to the school* *Hiccup follows* _Oh also...you are an exchange student._

Hiccup: _A what?_

Marie: _A new student from another place in the world._

Hiccup: _Oh okay._


	3. Chapter 3

When Hiccup and Marie walked into the classroom one of the Teachers was mad at Marie for being late.

Teacher 1: Marie! Your late! Why? and who is your friend?

Marie: Sorry. Mrs. Kluk. It won´t happen again. And this is Henry from Michigan, Berkley; Michigan. *looks at Hiccup*

Hiccup: Hi! Glad to be here.

Teacher 1: Yes, alright...Henry you will sit by Marie. *Hiccup sits by Marie* Now class open your books to page 21. *gives a book to Hiccup* Here Henry you can use mine.

Hiccup: Thank you, ma´am. *smiles at Marie*

Marie: *smiles back* Your doing great. *bell rings* Next class Hic...uh I mean Henry. *laughs* *walks to next class*

Hiccup: Yeah what class do you have now? *looking curiously at Marie*

Marie: You will see. *walks into next class*

Hiccup: Math?! *looks surprised*

Marie: Yeah, Math Class.


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher 2: Hello Marie, who´s your friend? I bet he is ready for some math?

Marie: *giggles* Yeah he is; His name is Henry, Mr. Mizener.

Hiccup: Nice to meet you, sir. *giving him a handshake*

Teacher 2: Nice to meet you too. *looks around the room* Henry why don´t you sit by Marie.

Hiccup: *smiles* Thank you, sir. *sits down next to Marie*

Teacher 2: Okay class we have a new student here. Henry?

Hiccup: *blushes* *stands up* Hello everyone. *sits back down*

Teacher 2: Okay class what is the fraction for 2 of 4? Henry? will you like to solve it? *gives him marker*

Hiccup: *grabs marker* okay *hiccup thinks* *writes on board* Is that the answer sir? *shows him 1 half*

Teacher 2: Henry...*pauses* That is correct. Well done.

Hiccup: Oh wow! That´s my very first time getting an answer right. *smiles at Marie* *looks at Teacher 2*

Teacher 2: Yes indeed you know your fractions, Henry. *bell rings* *Hiccup and Marie walk out together*

Hiccup: I did good didn´t I Marie? *smiling at her*

Marie: *smiles back* Yes, You did great! *walks to next class*

Hiccup: What´s your next class?

Marie: History. *smiles*

Hiccup: Okay then. *walks into classroom*


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher 3: Ah, welcome back Marie. I see you brought a friend. Welcome to History class. I´m Mr. Telischak. And you are?

Hiccup: Henry sir. *giving handshake*

Teacher 3: What a nice name. Come sit by Marie at her table.

Hiccup: Thank you, sir. *sits down* *smiles at Marie*

Marie: Isn´t it fun Hic...uh Henry? *laughs*

Hiccup: Yes it is.

Teacher 3: Alright class today we will be working on Norse Myths. *Hiccup´s eyes widen with awe*

Hiccup: Norse! I love Norse. *blushes*

Teacher 3: Oh really Henry? Well then, you will like it when I teach it to you.

Teacher 3: Class...who was the first Viking who sailed to America? *looks at class* *sees Hiccup raise his hand* Henry?

Hiccup: Erik the Red?!

Teacher 3: Correct, Henry. Well done. It´s Leif Erikson...but I will give it to you since your new here.

Hiccup: Thank you sir. *bell rings*

Marie: Lunch time! *walks to Cafeteria* *Hiccup follows*

Marie: You were amazing Hiccup. I never knew you knew about Leif Erikson. How did you know? *looking curiously*

Hiccup: My father told me about him when I was little. *grins*

Marie: Oh, okay *sits at a table* Come sit by me Henry.

Hiccup: Hey! you said my name right *claps hands* Well done.

Marie: Yeah; I guess I did. *smiles at Hiccup*


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch, Hiccup was eating lunch with Marie when some of her friends showed up at her table.

Marie: Oh hey guys. I want you to meet Henry the new student. *points to Hiccup*

Hiccup: Uh hello. *waving* What are your names?

Friend 1: I´m Alyssa.

Friend 2: I am Alexa. *smiling* But you can call me ¨Lexi.¨

Friend 3: And I am Clare. *shaking hands with Hiccup*

Hiccup: Well...Alyssa, Lexi, and Clare...It´s nice to meet you. *eats his lunch*

Marie: You want to eat with us girls? *looking at girls*

Friends 1, 2, and 3: No, we have our own table. *girls walk to their table* *Marie frowns*

Marie: Oh, okay *goes back to eat lunch with Hiccup* *bell rings* *Hiccup and Marie walk out of Cafeteria*


	7. Chapter 7

Marie: *looking at Hiccup* You will like my last class Hiccup. *smiling at him*

Hiccup: Oh really? *smirks at Marie* What is the class?

Marie: Graphic Arts.

Hiccup: What? *looks confused*

Marie: It's stuff we do on Computers, on printers, and other things.

Hiccup: *still looks confused* Oh well, think you can teach me how to use them? like this com...pu...ter?

Marie: Of course. *walks into classroom* *Hiccup walks in*

Teacher 4: Well...if it isn´t Marie. *looks at Hiccup* Who is this?

Marie: This is Henry. Mr. K.

Teacher 4: Welcome to Graphics, Henry *giving Hiccup a slap on the back*

Hiccup: OW! *rubbing pain* Glad to be here sir. *sees Marie laughing*

Marie: *stops laughing* Sorry Henry.

Teacher 4: Well then sit down by a computer, turn it on, and get started.

Hiccup: Uh, I don´t know who to sit by, and I don´t know how to start one?

Marie: Oh! sit by me, and I´ll help you. *sits down and smiles* *Hiccup sits down by Marie and looks nervous at the weird machine* *Marie turns on computer* *Hiccup´s eyes widen*

Hiccup: Ohh! Wow! *grins at Marie* Thank you, Marie.

Marie: Your welcome Henry. *whispers* Hiccup.


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher 4: Alright class...*looks at class* We are going to work on Calendars. *Marie claps hands*

Marie: I love making calendars. *looking at Hiccup with confusion* *helps Hiccup pull up Calendar Template*

Hiccup: Thanks. *smiles* *sees Marie look up pictures on Google* *turns to Marie* Hey Marie? What is Google?

Marie: Oh! its a program we use to help us find anything we want. *smiles at Hiccup* try it.

Hiccup: Okay. *tries it on his computer* *looks up the word Dragons* *sees pictures of Dragons* *eyes widen when he sees Toothless* Hey! that´s my drag...uh I mean, that´s my favorite mythical creature. *giggles to himself* *looks at more pictures* *sees himself* Oh! and that is me...uh...um that´s my favorite character...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd. *blushes red by THAT IS HIM* *Marie pats Hiccup´s back*

Marie: Its okay to look at yourself. *smiles*

Hiccup: uh yeah thanks. *smiles back*

Teacher 4: Okay class *looking at class* Now that you have your pictures...just press CMD + P *walks to printer*...and print your calendars. *walks back to desk*

Marie: I can show you how to print Henry. *whipsers* Hiccup. *presses on keypad CMD + P* *waits for computer* *walks to printer* *grabs Hiccup´s calendar*

Hiccup: Thank you. Marie. *smiles at her* *Marie smiles back* *Marie writes something on Hiccup´s Calendar*

Hiccup: What are you writing? *looking over Marie´s shoulder*

Marie: Look at it when you get back to The Edge. Okay? *Marie makes love eyes at Hiccup for promise*

Hiccup: I promise. Marie. *bell rings*

Teacher 4: Okay class see you tomorrow. *waves to class*

Marie: Bye Mr. K. *waves back to him* *walks out of classroom* *Hiccup follows*


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup and Marie had a great time at school together as friends. But it was time for Hiccup to go home.

Hiccup: I have to go home now.

Marie: But I have to home too. *points to bus* Come with me back to my house and I will help you get ready to go home. *smiles at Hiccup*

Hiccup: Okay. But what about Toothless? *points to Toothless sleeping*

Marie: I have an idea. *hops onto bus* *Hiccup follows leaving Toothless behind* *Hiccup rides Marie´s bus back to her house* *Marie hops off of bus* *Hiccup hops off too*

Hiccup: Okay...now that I am at your house how will we get Toothless here? *looks at Marie with question*

Marie: I got this...watch this...*makes Toothless Dragon Call* *Hiccup´s eyes widen to seeing Toothless come to Marie*

Hiccup: How?! Did you do that! *still shocked with amazement*

Marie: Hey! I am a Dragon Trainer. *smiles at Hiccup*

Hiccup: *hops on Toothless* Oh, right. *sighs* Goodbye Marie.

Marie: Goodbye Hiccup. *blows an air kiss to Hiccup* *sighs* *Hiccup catches air kiss* *flies off the Edge*


	10. Chapter 10

When Hiccup got back to the Edge. He got back to his hut, changed his clothes into his own clothes again; and looked at the note that Marie put on his Calendar.

*note says ¨I hope you had fun at my place. I will miss you very much.¨ Murry/Marie.*

Hiccup: I will miss you too Murry. *whispers* Marie.

Just then Astrid walked into Hiccup´s hut.

Astrid: Hiccup? *wondering where he is* *sees him on bed* What are you doing?

Hiccup: Astrid! *jumps with shock* Nothing really...just looking at my map. *smiles at Astrid*

Astrid: Okay. *walks out of hut*

Hiccup: Phew, close one huh bud? *looking at Toothless* *Toothless nods yes*

Hiccup: *smiles at note* *places calendar on his desk* *walks out of hut* Come on bud. Let's go out on patrol! *looks at Toothless* *Toothless agrees* *walks out too* *makes a plasma blast in the air*

Hiccup: Now that's what I call another day at the Edge.

THE END.


End file.
